<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reading Tea Leaves by nixster627</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373408">Reading Tea Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixster627/pseuds/nixster627'>nixster627</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Divination, Mild Language, Reading Tea Leaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixster627/pseuds/nixster627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU</p><p>In Divination class, the students were supposed to be reading their tea leaves, not starting drama, but guess what happens anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reading Tea Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea why watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban turned into this, but now I am writing a series of one-shots set in the Harry Potter universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In third year, when students could choose what electives they wanted to take, most would choose divination, not just because it was considered an easy class, but also because Professor DeLuca was probably the nicest teacher in the whole school. This meant that three times a week, Alex was stuck in the same room for an hour with the guy he had a crush on and his worst enemy.</p><p>Luckily, he didn’t have to interact much with either of them in this class because he was able to sit next to his best friends even though they were from different houses. Liz was a Ravenclaw who says she doesn’t believe in Divination, but everytime she gets a bad reading she will talk about it for weeks. Maria was a Slytherin and also Professor DeLuca’s daughter so it was pretty obvious she believed in Divination, she was also very good at it, better than anyone else in the class, except maybe Isabel Evans.</p><p>Alex doesn’t really know where he stands on Divination, sometimes he thinks it is spot on, but other times it seems like a load of crap, not that he would ever tell that to Maria or Professor DeLuca. Many of the other Gryffindors seem to think of it as a joke though.</p><p>Today, they were supposed to be reading tea leaves, but all Alex could see in his tea leaves was one big clump. <em>Maybe it is supposed to be a ball</em>, Alex thought, but when he went to look through his textbook, for some reason, ball was not something that you could find in your tea leaves.</p><p>“What are you guys seeing in yours?” Maria asked as she wrote down the notes from hers.</p><p>Liz looked up and rolled her eyes. “I see tea leaves.” When Maria gave her an exasperated look she continued with, “I think it might be a sun, it looks vaguely circular, more of an oval, so I guess it could be a club, so I am either going to face an attack or I will find great happiness. Who knows, I might even get both at the same time.”</p><p>“What about you, Alex? What great fortune do you see for yourself?”</p><p>Alex looks back down at his tea leaves trying to put on his non-skeptic glasses. “I guess it kind of looks like a skull,” Alex goes to look at his textbook to see what it means and his face falls, “which means that there is danger in my path.” Alex groans and hits his head against the table. “Great, that’s exactly what I need in my life right now.”</p><p>Professor DeLuca was going around and asking students to explain to her what they saw in their tea leaves, which was the perfect opportunity for Kyle to come over and mess with him.</p><p>“I bet Alex is hoping he will see a dick in his tea leaves,” Kyle says to some of his friends. Then, Kyle comes to stand directly in front of him. “Because that is all you want in the future, right?”</p><p>“You know what, I am definitely seeing a dick,” Alex looks directly into Kyle’s eyes, “only he just so happens to be standing right in front of me.”</p><p>A few of the other students who had been listening to their confrontation started to laugh and as Alex looked over, he could see he gained the attention of Michael who was sitting with his siblings.</p><p>Before Kyle could come up with a retort, Professor DeLuca seemed to realize that there were students who were not focused on the assignment and decided to come over to their table.</p><p>“If you two have time to mess around over here, then I am sure that means you are already experts in Tessomancy, so why don’t you tell us what is in your futures?” Professor DeLuca spoke in a soft voice, but both boys could easily tell that if they didn’t give her something good, they were going to be in trouble.</p><p>“I think mine looks like a skull, so I am going to be in danger soon, right?” Alex was not too happy to have to share this out loud with the entire class, but he didn’t really have a choice. He will just have to hope that none of them take this too seriously.</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Professor DeLuca places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. “It could mean that something is going to be blocking your path or that you will see a dangerous thing happening. Divination is open to many interpretations.” She gives him a small smile and then turns towards Kyle, waiting expectantly.</p><p>“If you look here,” Kyle points to a very small cluster in his tea leaves, “you will see an acorn, which means unexpected gold, therefore in my future I will be rich.”</p><p>“What about the rest of your tea leaves Valenti?” Michael pipes up.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You only interpreted part of your tea leaves and not even the main part,” Michael comes over, stands right in front of Kyle, and pointedly looks into his tea cup. “That big clump of tea leaves looks eerily like a dog, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Professor DeLuca shoots Michael a look of condemnation. “Mr. Guerin, Mr. Valenti has the right to interpret his leaves however he wants and I would prefer if my students didn’t go around telling other students that they see death in their future.”</p><p>When Alex looks up at Michael, he can see that Michael looks smug. “I’m sorry Professor, but that is just my interpretation.” With that he walks back to where he was sitting.</p><p>Alex can’t take his eyes off of him, the way he still looks so cocky even though it is obvious that both his siblings are lecturing him about mouthing off to a Professor and the Headmaster’s son.</p><p>Michael looks back over at Alex and catches his eyes and everything else falls away. They both just stare at each other for what feels like hours before Michael’s sister, Isabel, hits him in the shoulder for not paying attention. Michael gives him one last smile before he turns back around and Alex knows that he will be thinking about that smile for weeks.</p><p>Alex is very confused by Michael. Most of the time, Michael will ignore his existence, but when he does notice Alex, Alex feels like there is a connection between them, like magic. Alex has to think to himself every time,<em> well of course it feels magical, you both have magic, dumbass</em>, but still, Alex feels like every time that Michael notices him, Michael feels something too.</p><p>Alex spends the rest of the class trying to concentrate, but it is no use because his mind keeps drifting back to Michael and the smile he gave him and, by the end of class, Alex is ready to distract himself with food in the Great Hall.</p><p>Believing that the key to not thinking about Michael is to stuff his face with Treacle Tarts, he heads straight over to the desserts when he gets to the Great Hall with Liz and Maria. The three of them are happy eating desserts for lunch when Michael and his siblings come up to their table.</p><p>He looks over to Liz and Maria for help, but he can see that Liz is already in a conversation with Max and Maria is having one of her weird stare-offs with Isabel to see who will back down first, so he is stuck dealing with Michael alone.</p><p>“That was really cool,” Michael starts off, looking nonchalantly around the Great Hall, “how you handled Valenti earlier today.” Michael finally looks at him and he thinks Michael looks impressed with him.</p><p>“Me? What about you? You are the one who finally got him to shut up.” Alex knows that he probably has a look of pure adoration on his face, but at this point he doesn’t care because Michael is actually talking to him and Michael actually seems to like him.</p><p>“He needs to be put in his place,” Michael looks over at the Hufflepuff table, where Kyle is sitting with some of his friends. “He needs to know that he can’t bully people, especially for something they can’t change about themselves.”</p><p>At that, Alex feels a blush creeping up his neck and he tries to will it back down. He doesn’t want to blush in front of Michael and makes his feelings even more obvious than they already are.</p><p>“You might have to stick around me so that you can put him in his place next time he tries to bully me.” Alex cannot believe that just came out of his mouth. <em>What am I thinking? I don’t need someone else to protect me. He probably thinks I am weak now.</em></p><p>“Maybe I will,” Michael gives him a genuine smile and this time Alex cannot stop the blush from covering his entire face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a lot of thoughts about why each character is in which house, but here is my list so far:<br/>Gryffindors: Alex Manes, Max Evans<br/>Slytherins: Michael Guerin, Isabel Evans, Maria DeLuca<br/>Ravenclaw: Liz Ortecho<br/>Hufflepuff: Kyle Valenti</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>